


I'm here for you.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: Steve will always be there for Wanda.





	I'm here for you.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Spoilers for "Avengers: Age of Ultron"

When Steve entered Wanda's room she sat on the bed totally lost in thoughts.

He knocked on her door.

"Wanda?" he asked and waited for any reaction of Wanda. She looked at him with a sad smile.

He went to her bed and sat down. Without asking he just took her hand.

"What is wrong?" he asked. He already noticed days ago that something was wrong.

She sighed and looked away. She just wasn't able to look at Steve so sad looking at her for some answers.

"It's just ... Pietro." she only said. She really didn't want to talk about this. Not now.

Steve caressed her hand. He moved a bit closer to her.

"I'm here for you," he said. He wasn't really sure about Wanda's feeling. And he wanted to make sure that she knew.

"I know," she said and looked at him. She had a smile on her face.

There was nothing she could do about missing Pietro. But she was glad to call Steve a "friend".


End file.
